tales_of_vesperia_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Karol Capel
"I think if I ran away... If I abandoned my friends, that'd be the end! I couldn't come back... That's why... that's why I've gotta go! Please let me come, too!" Karol Capel (カロル・カペル Karoru Kaperu?) is a young boy who wields a giant hammer and various other large weapons. Having grown up in Dahngrest, the home to many of the world's guilds, Karol knows a lot about the functioning and culture of guilds. Despite the fact that he acts with a lot of bravado, Karol lacks self-confidence, which leaves him rather cowardly in terms of actions. Due to this cowardice, Karol is repeatedly mocked in Dahngrest for joining and being kicked out of many different guilds. Relationships Friends Yuri Lowell Although Yuri kept teasing Karol throughout their travels, Yuri eventually becomes a big brother figure to Karol as well as a role model. Karol also admires Yuri, and becomes hurt when he finds out about Yuri's crimes. Throughout the game Yuri serves as a sort of support for Karol, encouraging the younger boy to be brave and take leadership should the situation present a chance for him to do so, for example he always considers Karol to be the "captain" of Brave Vesperia because he was the one who had the idea to start the guild, despite the fact that Yuri in general takes more command. As with Estelle, Yuri encourages Karol to make his own decisions and trusts that he will make the right choices. Eventually Yuri's somewhat subtle efforts pay off and Karol does become a stronger person. Rita MordioEdit Estellise Sidos Heurassein Estelle and Karol get along well. The two first met when Estelle saved Karol from "being eaten" by Repede. The two don't interact that much but when they do it's very well natured. Rita Mordio Rita's relationship with Karol Capel is more humorous than anything else. Karol is actually nothing more than Rita's punching bag. Whenever Karol acts up, she is quick to give him a smack in the head to set him straight. She has also smacked him when he almost squealed, gave something a stupid name, and just because he was there when she was freaked about ghosts. Also, in a sidequest at Nam Cobanda Isle where the group act out a play, she used her spells to set Karol's head on fire to make up for the "lame special effects". Despite this, she does warm to him somewhat as the story progresses. Judith Karol is quick to trust Judith and openly welcomes her into his Brave Vesperia guild once it forms. On her part, Judith is supportive of Karol's ambitions and holds confidence in his abilities. She teases Karol sometimes, though not as much as she does Yuri or Raven. She also shares a heart-to-heart with Karol in Mantaic about Nan. When Judith destroys the Fiertia's blastia, Karol is conflicted about what to do about her because he sees her as a friend, but guild laws require that traitorous members be punished harshly. While Yuri appears to be in favour of judging her harshly, though Karol remains reluctant and forgives her quickly. Judith grows to be protective and caring toward Karol, which is most noticable during and after the fight with the sea monster in the Blade Drifts of Zopheir. Nan Karol is infatuated with Nan, who initially does not seem to return his feelings, but as Karol grows stronger willed, Nan seems to appreciate him more. She teaches him her Rending Drop arte, which can show up again when Karol participates in Dahngrest's Big Voice competition. Though he obtains his strongest weapon either way, the two choices are a battle cry, where he calls out Rending Drop, or a love confession, where he confesses his love for Nan. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters